1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wet/dry vacuum cleaning appliances, and more particularly, to a novel pull handle for such appliances.
2. Background Art
Wet/dry vacuum cleaners known in the art are generally provided with a wheeled base so that the unit may be moved as necessary. Such bases may be formed as an integral part of the vacuum cleaner canister or may constitute a separate component. For example, wheeled bases are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,794 and 5,598,605. Typically such bases include a small pair of steerable front wheels or casters and a larger pair rear wheels. However, such vacuums generally are not equipped with a handle in the front to facilitate movement of the unit, with the result that many users attempt to drag the vacuum by its hose attachment in order to move it. This method is inefficient because the hose attachment is ordinarily a separate component that is held in place on the vacuum only by a friction fit. As a result, it is easy to loosen the hose by dragging the vacuum unit in this manner. Other wet/dry vacuums are known that are provided with a handle suitable for pushing the vacuum in a desired direction. Moving the vacuum by pushing results in the application of a downward force on the rear of the vacuum, which makes it difficult for the front wheels to roll over obstacles such as door thresholds. In addition, this downward force can occasionally cause the vacuum to tip over. Accordingly, a need exists for a pull handle mounted toward the front of the vacuum so that the user may apply upward rather than downward force to the handle. This would make it much easier for the vacuum to roll over obstacles because of the reduced load on the front wheels. Such a pull handle would be preferably mounted high (on the lid of the vacuum) rather than low (e.g., on the canister) in order to prevent the user of average height from having to bend excessively to reach the handle.
Finally, it is desirable to make such a pull handle in a way that allows it to be mounted to the lid of the vacuum with a minimum number of fasteners in order to facilitate installation of the handle and to reduce the manufacturing cost of the vacuum. However, it is necessary to ensure that the attachment method still results in a handle that is firmly affixed to the lid.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a handle used for pulling a wet/dry vacuum appliance and a mechanism for securely mounting such a handle to the lid of the vacuum is disclosed. The mounting mechanism is designed for ease of assembly and reduced fastener cost. The handle is attached at two of its four attachment points by inserting journals molded into the sides of the handle into open bearing pockets molded in handle receiving recesses on the lid of the vacuum. The handle is then rotated into place and secured at the remaining two attachment points with suitable fasteners, such as screws. In certain embodiments of this invention, when the handle is rotated into position for attachment a locking slot in the bottom surface of the handle engages a rib provided in the handle receiving recess of the lid. This rib guides the handle as it rotates, prevents the journals from sliding back out of the bearing pockets, and locks the handle into the proper position for insertion of the fasteners.
In another aspect, the invention includes a wet/dry vacuum cleaning appliance that has a pull handle attached to its lid by the mechanism described above.